


Love in Russia

by SonicPossible00



Series: Suite Love Life [5]
Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Bolshoi Theatre, Disney, Disney Channel, F/F, Kremlin, Lesbian Sex, Russia, Sex, Vodka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicPossible00/pseuds/SonicPossible00
Summary: London takes Maddie for a shopping weekend in Moscow, which turns into a romantic weekend. Takes place between chapter 12 and 13 of my fanfic "Love Conquers All"





	1. Welcome to Moscow

It was a clouded afternoon when the Cessna CitationJet/M2 of London Tipton, nicknamed by the heiress as “Tipton Air One”, landed in Vnukovo International Airport, outside of Moscow. Plus, it was also a windy afternoon, which made it difficult for the pilot to land the jet.

 

“Seems like we’re in for a very windy and snowy stay, Maddie.” -London said, looking outside the window and contemplating the snowy landscape.  

 

Accompanying her was her best friend, Madeline Fitzpatrick, who was also secretly her girlfriend. London was in the mood for some shopping in Moscow, so she managed to kidnap Maddie and bring her with her, so they could spend the weekend together. Maddie’s mom did not like the idea, because that would mean skipping a school day, plus, the candy-counter girl had promised her that she would help her with the housekeeping; but, when London told her that Maddie would bring her something beautiful and expensive for her from their trip, she let it slide and allowed her to accompany the heiress.

 

“Seems like it.” -Maddie said, still a little sleepy. Unlike London, who was used to those long flights and hardly slept during them, the blonde slept through most of the flight, only waking up 10 minutes before landing. –“And I bet it’s also chilly. I mean, this is Russia, it’s always snowing around here, and we both know that snow is anything but warm.”

 

“Thank God we brought warm clothes.” -London smiled. –“Still, even if we hadn’t, we could always buy more.”

 

“Miss Tipton, Miss Fitzpatrick, welcome to Moscow.” -the girls heard the pilot over the communicator saying. –“Local time is 15:34 pm. Temperature outside is 14ºC, or 57ºF and it’s a little bit windy. May I suggest you grab your warmest coats before stepping outside?”

 

“You heard the man, Maddie.” -London said, as she pressed the communicator’s button to answer back. –“Thanks for the information, Michael. Have you notified the hangar to have my limo ready?”

 

“Yes, I have, Miss Tipton. They should be expecting us. Let me just take this to the hangar, that’ll open the door for you.” -the pilot told her. –“Until then, for your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened.” -he said..

 

“You got it. Just don’t take too long.” -London answered back. –“Can’t wait to get to the hotel.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re already tired.” -Maddie joked, as she yawned once again.

 

“Nope, but I want to change into something prettier than what I’m wearing now.” -London said. She was wearing a red Louis Vuitton sweater, a pair of black leggings, red Channel knee-high boots, and black gloves. On top of all, she was also wearing a red cute bow on her hair.

 

“But those clothes are beautiful, London.” -Maddie pointed it out. On that moment, she was really jealous of London, because she was wearing prettier clothes than she was; all because, London did not give her the time to change and instead, told her to pack the first things she laid her hands on from her closet into her luggage, promising her that when they got to Moscow she would buy her everything she wanted.

 

“You can have them, if you want to.” -London winked an eye at her.

 

“Thanks, but no… well, if you want to, you can give me that sweater. It’s really pretty and it matches that skirt I bought just the other day.” -Maddie smiled. Even though London would buy her just about everything she wanted, the blonde did not like her to do it all the time, and was pretty happy to buy stuff with her own salary. 

 

“It’s yours. And you’re right, it does match it… I’ll give it to you, when we get to the hotel.” -London told her. –“Having me for a girlfriend sure has its benefits, doesn’t it? Your eye for fashion is getting better and better.” -she laughed in a whisper.

 

“London, don’t say that out loud!” -Maddie giggled in a hush. –“The pilot might hear you.”

 

“Don’t worry, he won’t. that cockpit is soundproof.” –London whispered at her.

 

“Then, if it is soundproof, why are you whispering?” -Maddie whispered back.

 

“I don’t have the slightest idea…” -London laughed, making Maddie also laugh.      

 

* * *

 

It was around 5 pm when the girls’ limo stopped in front of the Moscow Tipton. Like most Tipton hotels, which were located near landmarks of the cities they were in, the Moscow Tipton obeyed this rule. Located in the Arbat District, near the Moskva River, the hotel had once been the illustrious Hotel Ukrania. Having been commissioned by Joseph Stalin, the building itself stood 206 meters tall and it was the most impressive of the skyscrapers that made up the list of Moscow’s Stalinist skyscrapers. It was bought by London’s dad back in 2001 and after a major renovation period, it opened in 2004 with the name Moscow Tipton. It was the tallest Tipton Hotel in Europe, and it was also one of the most ostentatious.

 

Being excited to be back there, London did not even wait for the driver to exit and open the door for them, opening it herself. Already outside the limo, she and Maddie were both greeted by one of the hotel’s doormen.

 

“Dobryj den'!” -the doormen greeted them.

 

“Dobryj den'!” -London answered him back. –“There are five suitcases on the trunk. Would you be so kind to give the chauffeur a hand with them?”

 

“Certainly, Miss Tipton.” -he said.

 

“I forgot that you speak Russian.” -Maddie chuckled.

 

“Well, I do speak it, but not fluently.” -London told her, as they both headed to the door.

 

“Still, you speak more Russian than I do. The only things I know how to say in Russian is Goulash and Do svidanija, and that’s from watching old spy movies with my dad.” -Maddie admitted.

 

“Well, don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to speak Russian, if you keep helping me with my math homework.” -London told her.

 

“Do I have a choice?” -Maddie asked her sarcastically. –“You’re smart, but you really do need help with your equations.” -she said, to which London giggled, as the other doorman opened the door for them.

 

Once inside, Maddie’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets, as she looked at the entrance lobby décor. It was amazingly different from the neo-classic Stalin-era exterior, reminding her of the ostentation from the times of the Tsars. The walls were all painted in warm shades of red, salmon-pink, golden-yellow and emerald-green, describing ancient battle scenes. The tall ceiling was adorned with multiple chandeliers taken from a fairy tale. The furniture that adorned the hall was similar to the one displayed on the other Tipton hotels. But, if there was one thing that gave the hall that distinct feeling of wonder the Tipton hotels gave to their guests when entering, it would be the magnificent fountain on its centre. Made out of an obsidian-blue stone, adorned with precious gems of other colours, like aquamarines, peridots, ambers and amethysts, the fountain caught a person’s eye immediately thanks to the sculpture of a Fabergé egg that laid on top of it. An amazingly beautiful statue that bonded the place together.

 

“You like it?” -London asked her, since it was the first time Maddie entered this Tipton hotel.

 

“A little too ostentatious for my taste, but it’s beautiful. It certainly screams Russia all over the place.” -Maddie smiled.

 

“According to what Moseby told me, my dad wanted to decorate this lobby with old USSR motifs and such, so it would match the building’s exterior, but the interior designers advised him not to do it, because of the whole dictatorship feeling and all, or whatever that means.” -London told her.

 

Hearing that statement, Maddie giggled, thinking on how London could be so brilliant when it came to certain things, and so airheaded when it came to others. Still, thinking about it, that was one of the things she loved about the heiress; and the more she got to know her, the happier she was about being not only her best-friend, but also the girl she fell in love with.

 

“Maddie? Maddie? Maddie, are you there?” -London asked her.

 

“W-What?!” -Maddie answered, not realizing she had spaced out for a bit. –“Sorry, I guess my mind was on the Moon.”

 

“Come on, let’s check in.” -London grabbed her by the wrist and gently pulled her along.

 

Stopping in front of the reception’s desk, they waited for the desk clerk to finish talking to the person in front of them, before saying:

 

“Dobryj den', I would like to check-in, please.” -London said.

 

“Do you have a reservation?”

 

“I don’t think I need reservation, since my dad owns this hotel.” -London sarcastically.

 

“Oh, Miss Tipton, forgive me, I didn’t realize it was you.”

 

“ _No kidding, buster._ ” -she thought to herself. –“I expect that everything I requested for has been arranged?” -she asked, as their suitcases arrived.

 

“Yes, indeed. Your suite is ready for you and your friend.” -the desk clerk said, as he signalled one of the bellhops to grab the suitcases. –“Is there anything else I can do?”

 

“As a matter of fact, there is. Could you send up a tray with several pastries and a teapot filled with cocoa? My friend Madeline and I really need a cup of it after the long flight from Boston.” -London replied.

 

“Certainly, Miss Tipton. Oh, by the way, will you and your friend dine at the hotel tonight? If so, I can arrange for a reservation in one of our restaurants.”

 

“Not tonight, no, but thanks for asking.” -London said, as she and Maddie made their way to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the penthouse suite, London tipped the bellhop that brought their luggage, while Maddie got her first impression from the penthouse suite. This one was smaller than London’s back in Boston, but it was still quite large. Its décor was clearly inspired by the turn of the 19th century monarchic style, with numerous golden motifs, both in the furniture and the walls. The living area was decorated in a style mimicking the 19th century palaces grand halls, complete with a beautiful fireplace. Still, what caught her eye there was the beautiful glass dome, which depicted the battle between two archangels, Michael and Lucifer, when the latter was banished into Hell. For once, her time attending Our lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School was good for something; otherwise, she would not have identified the Biblical characters so easily.

 

Taking a seat on one of the couches, she heard London close the door. Turning her eyes to her, the blonde smiled wickedly at the heiress, who smiled back at her. Sating next to her, London cuddled with Maddie, before kissing her on the lips.

 

“You have no idea of how much I wanted to do that ever since we left Boston.” -the heiress, said, as she played with Maddie’s hair.

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea…” -Maddie said, as she kissed her back. –“... because I wanted to do the same since we boarded that jet of yours.” 

 

They stood there for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Both Maddie and London could not get enough of one another. Smiling, London broke the silence.

 

“Aren’t you happy that I kidnapped you for this weekend.”

 

“I’m on cloud nine, Princess.” -Maddie answered. –“Although, my mom was incredibly angry with the fact that we had to skip school today.”

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll buy her something nice and she’ll forget all about it. And as for school, I paid Courtney and Mary-Kate 500 dollars each so they would do our homework for us, while we spend our time here shopping, kissing, cuddling… and fucking…” -London giggled, as she whispered the last part of the sentence.

 

“You naughty, naughty girl, you…” -Maddie giggled back, as she kissed her on her forehead. –“Still, I think the way Courtney worships you, she’d do it for free, and Mary-Kate would do the same, believe me.”

 

“Maybe, but you know that the only person I let worship me, is you, because I also worship you.” -London kept smiling at Maddie.

 

“Oh, stop it. All this sweet talk is going to give me cavities for sure.” -Maddie laughed, when they heard someone knocking on the door. –“It must be that hot chocolate you ordered.”

 

“Stay here, I’ll go there.” -London told her, as she got up and went to the door.

 

* * *

 

Sipping her hot cocoa, Maddie stood in front of one of the windows, admiring the view. Seen from above, Moscow as a city was incredibly beautiful, but it was also amazingly different from Boston. The snow-covered city made it look like a figurine in one of the snow-globes a person sees in souvenir shops next to major attractions or landmarks.

 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” -London said, as she wrapped her left arm around Maddie’s waist.

 

“It is…It’s quite different from Boston…” -Maddie said.

 

“But?” -London asked her.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing…” –Maddie told her, as she took another sip from her cup.

 

“Nothing? Come on, Maddie, I know you. You got that strange look in your eyes; you know, the one when you’re worrying about something? Come on, tell me.” -the heiress insisted.

 

There was no way to hide anything from London, and Maddie knew it. The heiress had this sixth sense she would use to know when someone she knew was not well. Taking a small breath, she sighed and said:

 

“It’s just… Russia is such a beautiful country, but it’s also one of the worst places in the world for couples like us…”

 

“Like us? You mean…” -London said.

 

“Yeah, gay and lesbian couples. You read the news and just how people who are different are seen around these parts… I mean, back in our county isn’t exactly peachy, but at least we don’t have a President, who’s against LGBT rights and such.” -Maddie said, as she sipped her cocoa. –“In Paris we could disguise ourselves and flirt with one another, while holding hands… in here, not so much.”

 

“It’s fucked up, I know, Maddie.” -London rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder. –“Putin and every other asshole out there who’s in charge of this country are all a bunch of homophobic bastards… still, I bet that none of them is a homophobe when they are watching two girls fucking each other in some porn movie.”

 

“Got that right.” -Maddie smirked.

 

“Still, there’s nothing we can do about it, right now.” -London told her, as she finished her hot cocoa.  –“But look, we didn’t come here to spend the weekend discussing these things. We came to have fun, to go shopping and to rest our brains, before having to study for all the tests that are coming, and I’m not going to let you get all depressed about something like that. Now, come on, give me a smile.”

 

“You mean, one of my famous smiles?” -Maddie asked her, while making a neutral face.

 

“Yup, one of those smiles that brightens up the day of anyone who’s with you.” -London smiled, to which Maddie also smiled. –“Now there’s the Maddie I love so much.”

 

“Thanks, Princess. You always know what to tell me to cheer me up.”

 

“Well, I learned from the best, Blondie.” -London called Maddie by her nickname, planting a kiss on her sweet lips.  –“Now, do you want me to tell you what I’ve got planned for us?”

 

“Sure, shoot.” -Maddie chuckled.

 

“Okay. But first, let’s seat right here.” -London said, as she guided them to one of the couches in the living room. Taking a seat, she signalled the blonde to sit on her lap, which she did. –“Well, comfy?”

 

“Very.” -Maddie smiled, as she planted a kiss on London’s nose. –“Now, tell me, what do you have in mind?”

 

“Okay, let’s see… I got a ton of things for us to do while in Moscow. Tonight, we’re dining out. I made reservations in one of the fanciest restaurants in this city. Tomorrow, we’re going to wake up early and we’re going to spend our morning up on the Okhotony Ryad Shopping Centre, and then, we’ll visit Tretyakov Drive, where you’ll help me get something beautiful for the both of us to wear on our trip to the Bolshoi Theatre late at night. But before we go to the theatre, we’ll spend our afternoon relaxing at one of the hotel’s spas, being pampered.”

 

“Sounds nice… but, what about Sunday?”

 

“Well, since we have to go back home on Sunday, I didn’t really make any plans.” -London told her. –“I know! Since we’ll only leave around 9 pm, we’ll have most of the day we can go sightseeing… you can choose where we’ll go.”

 

“Really?” -Maddie asked her, to which London waved her head. –“Well… truth is most of the things I wanted to visit if I ever had the chance to come to Russia are located in St. Petersburg, not Moscow.”

 

“Then, let’s make a promise right here, right now. Next time I have the need to do some shopping in Russia, I’ll go shopping in St. Petersburg and I’m bringing you with me.” -London stated, putting a smile on Maddie’s face. –“But, isn’t there something you really want to visit here? I bet Moscow has tons of places that a smart girl like you would want to visit.”

 

“Well, there’s the Pushkin Museum, the Kremlin, St. Basil’s Cathedral, some of the subway stations… and the list goes on.” -Maddie chuckled, realizing that there … and for the record, you’re also smart, London.”

 

“Maybe, but not as smart as you.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you? You’re smart in your own way… heck, you’re smarter than me in things I know I’ll never be smart.”

 

“Now who’s cheering who up?” -London smiled, this last comment making the blonde burst into laughs.   

 

The girls kept laughing together for a few more minutes. Smirking, Maddie asked London.

 

“You know what I’m in the mood right now?”

 

“Snuggling together and watching a movie, before going out to dinner?”

 

“That… and another cup of hot cocoa.” -Maddie said.

 

“That can be arranged.” –London said, as she got up and went to refill their cups. - “Disney or Dreamworks?”

 

“Disney!” -they both said in chorus.

 

“We’re so in tune today.” -London giggled.

 

“Oh, come on, you don’t have to be in tune to pick Disney over Dreamworks, because Disney is way better than Dreamworks.” -Maddie said deadpanned, joking about it.

 

“True... here’s hot cocoa.” -London said, as she sat next to Maddie and grabbed the television’s remote control, which laid on the coffee table in front of them. –“Too bad we don’t have any marshmallows to put on these.”

 

“Oh, I see a marshmallow I could sink my teeth in, right now…” -Maddie told her.

 

“Where?” -London asked innocently.

 

“Right… in … front… of… me…” -Maddie replied in a low, sensual voice, always smiling. Grabbing London’s cup from her hand, she placed both of the cups on the coffee table, before wrapping herself around the Asian-beauty, covering her face with kisses.

 

“Mmmm… (kiss)… Maddie… what about… (kiss)… the movie?”

 

“Quiet, London… (kiss)… marshmallows… (kiss)… don’t talk back… (kiss)… and as for… (kiss)… the movie? Screw it.” -Maddie told her, as she continued to kiss her.

 

“Yay, me… (kiss)… I’m a marshmallow…” -London said, as she let Maddie take her to cloud nine.


	2. Caviar and Champagne

Between kisses and smooches, London and Maddie lost track of time, and if it had not been for the sun setting in the horizon, and the day becoming night, neither one of them would have even realized just how late it was, until Maddie looked at her watch and yelped.

 

“We completely lost track of time. It’s almost 7 pm.”

 

“We have to be in the restaurant by 8:30.” -London yawned, as she arched her back. –“We can still stay here a little longer, just the two of us, cuddled.” -she said, as she cuddled closer to Maddie.

 

“Sounds nice.” -Maddie said, as she ran her fingers over London’s face, before kissing her on the forehead. –“But, we should really take a shower and get ready… you want to take a shower with me?”

 

“Count me in.” -London kissed Maddie on the lips. –“But first, I’ve got call downstairs and tell them to get my Ferrari out the garage.”

 

“You got a Ferrari stocked in this hotel?”

 

“Well, not me, my dad has, but given that he never uses it, I asked him to give it to me, so I could drive it… unless, you want to drive it. You brought your learner’s permit, didn’t you?”

 

“I did, but I don’t think my learner’s permit, or yours will allow us to drive in Russia.” -Maddie said.

 

“Come on, Maddie, where’s your sense of adventure? I mean, you’re already dating in secret a millionaire heiress, driving a sports car in a foreign country with a learner’s permit from Massachusetts is just the icing on the cake.” -London told her, as she winked an eye at her.

 

“Well, right now, I’m sense of adventure is telling me that a shower is waiting for me, and that I’ll have a beautiful girl joining me.” -Maddie smirked.

 

“You minx.” -London smiled, as they both got up. –“Go ahead and open the water. I’m just going to call downstairs because of the car and I’ll join you.”

 

“Don’t take too long.” -Maddie said.

 

* * *

 

With the warm water running down her, Maddie stood under the shower in utter silence; the only sound she heard was the sound of her own breath and the water cascading over her. Wrapping her arms around her chest while the water soaked her felt great. When she was younger, she used to do that whenever she wanted to feel safe; now, that gesture was more of a reflex, but she did not mind.

 

“ _Mmm… this feels so good. People who say they need money to be happy, don’t really know how to appreciate the simplest things in life, like a warm shower._ ” -Maddie thought to herself, as she opened her eyes. –“ _I hope London doesn’t take long…_ ” -she thought, while grabbing the soap.

 

It was then she heard a knocking on the shower’s glass door. Turning around, she saw London looking at her, with her hands behind her back, smiling, as if she was a toddler who had done something wrong.

 

“Can I come in?” -London asked, as she removed her boots.

 

“Of course, silly. The water is fine.” -she joked.

 

“That joke is so old, Maddie, it practically has cobwebs all around it.” -London declared, as she removed her sweater, throwing it onto the floor.     

 

“If it’s so old, then why did it manage to steal a smile from you?” -Maddie shot at her, as she used the soap on her arms.

 

“Well, duh, because I like your old jokes, of course.” -London said, as she unbuttoned her jeans. 

 

Removing her bra and panties, the heiress opened the glass door, and entered, where Maddie wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight against her naked, soaped body.

 

“I’ll never get tired of feeling your warm skin against mine, Blondie.” -London said, hugging her tight, as the water cascaded over her head. Being slightly smaller than Maddie, she rested her head, on Maddie’s left shoulder, with the blonde doing the same thing.

 

“I hope you don’t either, because I’ll also never get tired of it, Princess.” -Maddie said, as she felt London’s heartbeat against her chest.

 

“I love it when you get all sappy and lovey-dovey, Maddie.” -London said. –“Can we stay like this just for a minute or two? I like it when you hold me like this. It makes me feel like nothing in this world can hurt me.”

 

“I was going to suggest the same thing… so, yeah, we can stay like this for as long as you want, my princess.” -Maddie whispered to London’s ear.

 

* * *

 

After a shower that took longer than they expected, the girls dried themselves and got ready to go out. Given they were having dinner in one of the fanciest restaurants in Moscow, they went through London’s wardrobe, looking for the perfect clothes for the occasion; soon, they found them. The heiress chose a black long sleeved Givenchy dress with a v-shaped cleavage, complete with a white belt, a pair of white leggings and a pair of warm Burberry’s black knee-high boots. As for Maddie, she chose a pink Versace long sleeved sweater, along with a pair of black silk pants, and a pair of fashionable pink kitten heel Channel shoes. To complete their winter look, they both chose Russian coats and matching ushankas, with London’s coat and ushanka being blue, and Maddie’s being white.

 

“These things are really warm. I’m already sweating and I just put it on.” -Maddie said, referring to her coat.

 

“Well, if they weren’t warm, they wouldn’t be good for anything. From what the reception desk has told me, it’s 2ºC outside.” -London told her, as she looked herself in the mirror.

 

“Not only that, it’s also snowing. Come take a look.” -Maddie called her out from near the window.

 

Outside it was snowing a lot. Looking out the window, London said that it looked like someone was sifting flour or powdered sugar all over the place.

 

“Looking at it, it makes me think about just how close we’re to Christmas.” -London said.

 

“London, Christmas won’t be for another 2 months.” -Maddie told her.

 

“So? We’re closer to Christmas today, than we were yesterday, right?”

 

“Well, can’t argue with you on that one.” -Maddie shrugged her shoulders, as she kept admiring the snow falling. –“ _She’s right, Christmas will be here soon, and I still don’t know what to give London. I bet she already knows what she’s going to give me and it’s going to be something amazing and really expensive... Times like this that I hate being poor…_ ” -she thought to herself.

 

“Maddie? Maddie? Maddie! Wake up!” -London called her.

 

“W-What? Sorry, I guess my mind just slipped away.”

 

“It slipped? I didn’t see it falling.” -London said.

 

“It’s an expression, London.” -Maddie sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“I was kidding!” -London shot at her. –“Sometimes I wonder if you mean it, when you say that I’m smart.”         

 

“Sorry, Princess. It’s force of habit.” -Maddie admitted.

 

“Alright, I’ll let it slip, if you give me a kiss.”

 

“Just one? Can I give you two kisses instead?” -Maddie asked her, sassily.

 

“Sure.” -London winked, as Maddie leaned against her and kissed her on the lips. –“Mmm… I love it when she kisses me like this… which reminds me, I’ve got to find the perfect Christmas gift for Maddie. I bet she already knows what’s she’s going to give me, and it’s going to be something that only she could come up with, while I don’t have a single clue of what … times like this that I hate being super rich, and not have an idea of what to give the most amazing girl in the world… whoa, we’ve been kissing like forever. I better stop, before this turns into something a little hotter than it’s supposed to.” -she thought to herself, as she broke the kiss. –“Whoa, tigress, I think we can save this for later.”

 

“Oh, and I was really enjoying it.” -Maddie said, faking a fit.

 

* * *

 

When the heiress told Maddie that she had a Ferrari stored in the hotel’s garage, she figured that it was just a regular Ferrari, like the others she had back in Boston. But, to her surprise, this one was fully customized to reflect London’s personality. The Ferrari F12 was bright fuchsia, with matching fuchsia chromed wheels and pink neon headlights. As for the interior, it was lined with white and pink leather upholstered car seats and a pink dashboard. In sum, it looked like Barbie’s car, instead of a regular Ferrari. Still, Maddie liked it. It was the kind of car London would drive to anywhere, just because she could. Getting comfortable, she smiled, as she put on her seatbelt.

 

“Tell me you have “Barbie Girl” on the CD player.” -Maddie joked.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because this car looks like it belongs to Barbie.”

 

“No, it doesn’t!” London shot at Maddie. –“Barbie only has pink cars, this one is fuchsia.”

 

“Which is a kind of pink. You know that, don’t you?” -Maddie told her.

 

“Still, Barbie never had a Ferrari, and I should know, I owned ever toy car she had when I was little.” -London bragged about it., as she put on her seatbelt.

 

“Oh, so now you’re a Barbie doll expert, aren’t you?” -Maddie asked the heiress, pinching her under the arm.  –“Is that, what you’re saying?” -she pinched her once more, teasing her.

 

“Well, compared to you, I must be. After all, you were so poor that I bet your mom and dad only bought you a single Barbie doll, when you were little!” -London said.

 

“Well, at least I played with that Barbie doll as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and didn’t put on a case for display… and why the heck are we even fighting over such a trivial thing in the first place?” -Maddie laughed.

 

“I don’t know… guess we just got carried away.” -London also laughed.

 

“It’s alright, I enjoy laughing like this. It brightens me up. And for the record, I actually had more than just one Barbie doll, and several Kens… although, for some reason, when I played with them, I always ended up having Barbie kick him out of her house, so one of my other Barbie dolls could live with the other.”

 

“Makes you wonder, doesn’t it?” -London giggled. –“Still, we better get going, or else, we won’t have any dinner.” -she said, as she turned on the engine.

 

“You still haven’t told me which restaurant you’re taking me. The only thing I know, is that it must be really chic.”

 

“You’re going to love it, Maddie. In fact, you’re going to be so dazzled about it, that you’ll want to ask me to build something similar to the hotel in Boston, so we can have lunch there, whenever we want to.” -London smiled, as she pushed the accelerator and made the engine roar, driving away.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant London had chosen for their romantic evening was located in the Tverskoy Boulevard, in a Baroque mansion, and it was called Café Pushkin. Named after the great Russian poet Alexander Pushkin, the area around the restaurant had played an almost mystical role in the life of the poet, and to that day, people who entered in it, could feel as if they had been transported back in time. Decorated with a Baroque style, reminiscent of the times before the October Revolution, when Tsars ruled Russia, the restaurant was incredibly beautiful. Taken by one of the waiters to the table London had reserved for them in the Library and Mezzanine, they sat, waiting for to menu. Maddie’s eyes almost popped out, as she admired the beauty of the place. In fact, that particular hall looked more like a library than a dining hall. The number of bookshelves filled with numerous books and carriage clocks was immense, while the hall itself was decorated with antique telescopes, spyglasses, astrolabes and other interesting objects. But, the most distinctive decorative piece was an old floor-standing globe at the centre of the dining hall. The sounds of lively chattering in the air mixed with the sound of classical music, contributed to an animated atmosphere.

 

“So, do you like it?”

 

“You’ve asked me that like 10 times already, London, and the answer is still the same… I love it!” -Maddie whispered, always smiling. –“This restaurant is so beautiful. We don’t have anything like this back in Boston, that’s for sure. Or at least, you never took me to a place like this in Boston.”

 

“I know, but I just love hearing you say it.” -London smiled. –“And if you like the décor of this place, wait until you taste the food.”

 

“Is it good?”

 

“I have no idea. But a place as beautiful as this one, the food can’t be bad, right?” London commented.

 

“You know, usually that’s what I would say in a situation like this.” -Maddie declared. –“But yeah, it’s got to be good.”

 

Soon after, another waiter showed up, showing them the menu. The names of the dishes were simultaneously written both in Russian and English. After a brief look, Maddie did not know what to choose, so she decided to let London choose for her.

 

“Maybe you should choose for me.”

 

“Are you sure? Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course, I do. You’re my best friend, you know my tastes better than anyone else.” -Maddie said.

 

“Okay, then, let’s see…” -London looked over the menu. –“I think we’re going to start with an appetizer. I think caviar will do.”

 

“And what kind of caviar you and your friend would like to try, miss? May I suggest the Beluga, or perhaps the Sterlet?”

 

“Hmm… can’t really decide it… I know, bring us one dish of every kind you have, please.”

 

“Excellent choice.” -the waiter said, as he wrote the order. –“And for entrée?”

 

“We’ll go with something simple… I know, the crunchy pancake rolls with veal. And we would also like to try your Borscht, before the main dish.” -London said, never taking her eyes from the menu.

 

“Excellent choice, once more, miss.” -he wrote the order. –“And for the main dish?”

 

“Will go with the deer, medium-rare with spicy sauce.” –London said.

 

“And to drink? Champagne, vodka, white wine?”

 

“Champagne, of course.”

 

“London, you shouldn’t drink. You’re going to drive.”

 

“Maddie, you can’t get drunk with champagne.” -London giggled. –“Besides, if I drink one too many glasses, I got you to take me home. After all, from the two of us, you’re the responsible one.” -the Asian-beauty told her.

 

“Fine… in any case, bring us a champagne that isn’t very strong, please.” -Maddie asked the waiter.

 

“As you wish, miss. I’ll be right back with the champagne, and with the caviar.” -he said, as he excused himself.

 

Soon after, the waiter came back with a bottle of champagne, which he proceeded to open. Pouring it into the girls’ glasses, he then placed the bottle in an ice bucket, before excusing himself once more. Rising her glass in the air, London looked at the bubbles forming in the champagne, before saying:

 

“Let’s make a toast, Maddie.”

 

“Okay.” -Maddie agreed, as she also rose her glass in the air. –“And to what are we toasting?”

 

“To you… to you and your first time in Russia… and to our friendship” -London smiled mischievously. Maddie immediately understood that when she said “friendship”, she really meant, “relationship”.

 

“Now that’s something I’ll toast to, London.” -Maddie returned the mischievous smile, as their glasses tinkled against one another. Taking a little sip, she wrinkled her nose and made a funny face, as her taste buds tasted that particular champagne.  

 

“You don’t like it?” -London asked her.

 

“No… it’s just that, I wasn’t expecting it to be so strong.” -Maddie explained. –“I thought I asked that waiter for a very weak champagne.”

 

“And it is… try it once more. This is the kind of champagne that you need to sip a couple of times before getting used to its taste, trust me.” -London explained it to her.

 

Hearing her girlfriend, Maddie tried the champagne once more, and this time, this one felt a lot softer, almost as if she was drinking sparkling water.

 

“Mmm… you’re right. It really has a soft taste.” -Maddie said. –“But, how did you know that would happen?”

 

“It’s the shock, believe me. All Russian champagnes do that.” -London smiled. –“The first time I tried one, it happened the same thing with me… oh, look, here comes the caviar.”

 

The waiter came back, holding in his hands a tray with several small plates, each one with a different kind of caviar. One did not need to be a full caviar connoisseur to see that all of the varieties were different. Just from looking at them, one could identify them either by its size, or by its colour. Aesthetically, the one that raised one’s attention at first glance was the salmon roe, because of its size and bright orange colour. Accompanying the caviar were also a plate of mini toasts with crème fraiche, and a plate of hard-boiled egg-whites, also filled with crème fraiche.

 

“Thank you…” -London told the waiter, as she looked at the delicious things that were now on the table.

 

“So… how do you eat these?”

 

“Well, for starters, we start with my favourite… the Beluga, this one here.” -London said, as she pointed out to one of the plates, in which beautiful almost pitch-black roes rested. –“You eat these like this…”

 

Picking a spoon, no larger than a tea spoon, London filled it and ate it in one gulp.

 

“Most kinds of caviar are eaten as hors d’oeuvre, but not the Beluga. This one can be eaten just like this. Go on, Maddie, you try it now.” -the heiress smiled.

Mimicking the heiress, Maddie filled the spoon and ate it. Leaving it for a couple of seconds in her mouth, she tasted the richness of that delicacy, savouring its unique flavour and consistency. She tried to compare it to something else she had eaten in the past, but in the end, she could not find anything even remotely similar to compare it to. She tried to compare it to caviar substitute, which she had tried a couple of times over the years, but after tasting true caviar, comparing the two felt like an insult. Swallowing it, the blonde smiled.

 

“I take it you like it, am I right?” -London smiled.

 

“Very much… it’s… it’s… I don’t even have a word to describe it.” -Maddie told her.

 

“Because there really isn’t, Maddie. Caviar can’t be compared to any other food, because it’s so unique.” -London told her. –“And it’s not only because of its taste or texture, you know? It’s also the way it’s eaten. Notice the spoons were using to eat it.” -she said, as she grabbed hers. –“See? It’s not your regular metal spoon. This one here is made of mother of pearl, and you know why? Because metal utensils usually spoil the taste of this kind of caviar.”

 

“So, you use something which doesn’t leave any kind of flavour, in order not to spoil it.” -Maddie asserted.

 

“Exactly… bet you didn’t know, I knew of such a thing.” -London smiled.

 

“No, I didn’t.” -Maddie smiled tenderly at London.

 

“But let’s not just stay here and talk about it, when we can actually be trying it!” -London exclaimed. –“This time, before eating it, try and drink a little of champagne. Trust me, it’ll give it a totally different flavour.”

 

“Are you sure you aren’t just trying to get me drunk?” -Maddie giggled.

 

“No, silly… if I wanted you drunk to make you do kinky things, I would have done that back at the hotel.” -London whispered at Maddie, always with a malicious smile.   


	3. Snowy Night

After what they had considered to be a lovely dinner, the girls decided not to go back to the hotel, and instead, went to see the views. Moscow had some of the most beautiful night views in the world, and it would be a shame not to see them. Parking the Ferrari near Red Square, the girls made their way through the snow filled streets.

 

“I love this weather.” -Maddie said, as she walked next to London.

 

“Why is that?” -London asked.

 

“Because when it’s this cold you can pretend to be a fire-breathing dragon.” -Maddie smiled.

 

“You can?” -London looked at the blonde with a puzzled look in her face.

 

“Yeah, you can. Watch!” -Maddie said, as she pretended to be breathing fire with her breath. –“See? I know, it’s only water vapour and all, but it’s so funny.”

 

“Let me try…” -London imitated her. –“It’s funny. But then again, everything is funny, when you’re around me, Maddie.”

 

“Oh, thanks, London. But believe me, I’m only fun, because I have the right company.” -the blonde winked an eye at the heiress.

 

The snow kept falling, making Red Square look more and more like something out of a fairy tale. The wind was still blowing a little, but it was more of a breeze now. As the girls entered the square, they saw they weren’t the only ones there. The place was pretty much deserted, but you could see some brave souls, most of them tourists, who decided to face the cold and enjoy the snow by either building a snowman, or doing a snowball fight, or just strolling up and down the square.

 

“Looks like we’re not the only ones who had this idea.” -London said.

 

“Well, what did you expect? We can’t be the only ones who love snow.”

 

“Speaking of which, it’s time for a snow angel.” -London said, as she let herself fall on the snow.

 

Waving her arms and legs, the heiress quickly drew an angel on the snow, using nothing else but her body. When playing with snow, this had always been one of her favourite things in the world. Unfortunately, most of the times, she could never get the snow angel right, because she never had anyone to help her up, and when getting back on her feet, she would ruin the angel. But this time, she had Maddie with her, and she was determined to make that one, the most beautiful snow angel she had ever done.

 

“London, you’re going to get all wet. Come on, get up.” -Maddie begged her.

 

“Okay, but only if you help me get up. I don’t want to ruin my snow angel.” -London smiled

 

Rolling her eyes, while giggling, Maddie helped the heiress getting back on her feet. Already up, London turned around and admired the beautiful snow angel she had done. It looked perfect.

 

“Isn’t this the most beautiful snow angel you ever seen?” -London asked Maddie, as she pulled her cell and took a photo of it, posting it on Facebook and Twitter.

 

“Mmmm…. I don’t know… I’ve done better.”

 

“Really?” -London said sarcastically. –“Prove it, then.”

 

“Piece of cake.” -Maddie said, as she left herself drop into the snow. –“Prepare to have that smug wiped out of your face, London.”

 

Mimicking London’s movements Maddie created a beautiful snow angel. This one was quite like the one London did, but it was slightly bigger. Getting up, she said:

 

“Eat your heart out, because this one here, this is a snow angel, Princess!” -Maddie pointed to it.

 

“Just because it’s bigger than mine that doesn’t mean it’s better.” -London told her.

 

“You’re just jealous mine’s way more perfect.” -Maddie said, with a malicious smile on her lips.

 

“Jealous? Moi? As if… I don’t need to be jealous of your snow angel, because I’m rich and your poor, thus, mine is automatically best!” -London shot back at her.

 

“Oh, so that’s it, huh? We’re going to stoop to the usual rich and poor routine, is that it?” -Maddie asked her, pretending to be mad at her. –“Then, you’re about to get humiliated by a poor girl in a snowball fight, London!” -she said, as she scooped some snow from the ground, and turned it into a ball.

 

“You wouldn’t dare…” -London said, when she was hit by the snowball, right on the face. –“You dared!”

 

“Of course, I dared.” -Maddie shot at her, with a smug on her face.

 

“You’re so on, Blondie!” -London said, as she quickly scooped a bit of snow and threw it at Maddie, failing to hit her.

 

“You call that a snowball?!” -Maddie mocked her, as she made another snowball.

 

“No… this is a snowball!” -London exclaimed as she threw a huge snowball, this time hitting Maddie right in the chest. –“How do you like me now, huh?!”

 

“You’re a dead heiress!” -Maddie exclaimed, now determined to see London go down in that snowball fight.

 

“Bring it on, candy-counter girl!” -London kept teasing her girlfriend.

 

The girls kept throwing snowballs against one another, some of them hitting the desired target, while others just missed it by an inch. Giggles and laughs filled the air, as the heiress and the candy-counter girl kept throwing snowballs. That sort of battle went on for about 10 minutes, but to the girls it felt like they’d been on that for hours in a row, trying to prove to one another who was the best snowball thrower. In the end, the battle ended in a tie, because they forgot to count how many hits and misses each ended up with. Laughing, they quickly shook off the snow caught on their coats. Continuing their walk, the girls stopped in front of Lenin’s Mausoleum.

 

“Dictatorships sure love their politicians, especially their dictators.” -Maddie commented, as she looked at the mausoleum, imagining Lenin’s embalmed body inside its sarcophagus.

 

“Why do you say that?” -London asked her.

 

“Well, because in democracies you don’t see governments embalming them and then putting them on display for everyone to see them.” -Maddie smirked.

 

“Maybe, but don’t tell me that after dead, you wouldn’t like to be embalmed and then put on display for people to see you, and remember you?” -London asked her.

 

“I wouldn’t. In fact, I wouldn’t even care. I would be dead, so I wouldn’t have much say on that matter.” -Maddie answered her.

 

“That’s true.” -London agreed, realizing that Maddie was right. Once a person is dead, there really is nothing one could say about what would happen to its body. –“I personally would like to be cryogenically frozen, so that in the future, I could be brought back to life. What about you, Maddie?”

 

“Whoa, I think this conversation just became a little more morbid that it should.”

 

“Come on, answer. Would you like to be frozen, buried, cremated?”

 

“Do I really have to answer that?” -Maddie asked her.

 

“Yes… I mean, I was honest with you regarding this matter, so it’s only fair you also telling me if you want to be buried, or whatever.” -London insisted on the matter. Looking her in the eyes, the blonde saw that her girlfriend was serious about getting an answer.

 

Sighing, Maddie said:

 

“I don’t know… I mean, I never really thought about it, maybe because I always thought that I would have time to think about it when I was older. -she declared. –“Still, now that I think about it, I know that I wouldn’t like to be cremated. I guess, I would like to be buried right next to my family and loved ones.”

 

“Then, that means that if I am cryogenically frozen, when I’m brought back to life, you wouldn’t be with me.” -London sighed, as she thought about how sad it would be to find herself in a unknown time, without the love of her life.

 

“London, sweetie, don’t think about that…” -Maddie said, as placed her arm around the heiress’ shoulders. –“Look, we’re still too young to think about such things, okay? When the time comes, we’ll think about it. And furthermore, no matter what happens, we’ll be together, forever.”

 

Those last words form Maddie, made London shed a tear. Smiling, she looked her in the eyes and whispered to her:

 

“Maddie…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Tell me, am I a good person?”

 

“What?”

 

“Am I a good person?”

 

“London… we talked about this before.”

 

“I know, but I just want to hear you say it… your voice makes everything sound so much better.” -London begged her, talking almost in a whisper.

 

Smiling, Maddie looked her in the eyes and said:

 

“You’re the most amazing girl I know. You have a heart of gold. You’re sweet, funny, beautiful on the inside and on the outside, and I might say that even though you have many flaws, and those flaws can be corrected, it’s those flaws, but especially those strong points I said before, that make you the person you are… a very special person. In sum, you’re not a good person, you are a terrific person, and anyone who has the luck of having you in their lives, will forever treasure that fact.” -the blonde smiled. –“I know I will… forever.”

 

“You have a way with words, you know that?” -London smiled back. –“You always know what to say.

 

“Now, don’t cry, I don’t want to see any tears on that pretty little face of yours. Isn’t that what you always tell me when I also get emotional?”

 

“Yeah…” -London waved her head, as she did her best to hold back her tears. Holding her tight in her arms, the heiress hugged Maddie as hard as she could, while saying to herself. –“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me… the best…”

 

Smiling, Maddie let London nuzzle her head on her chest. Giggling, she asked the heiress:

 

“You want to go back to the hotel now? It’s getting colder.” -Maddie looked around to make sure that no one was watching them. She did not want people to get the wrong idea, and accidently discovering what was going on between the two of them. –“ _You can never be too careful, when just about everybody has a camera on their cell phone._ ” -she thought.

 

“No… not just yet. I want to stay here a little longer. Besides, the cold doesn’t bother me; as long as I have you in my arms, I don’t need anything else.” -London whispered to the blonde.

 

“Me too, London… me too.” -the blonde smiled, as the fear of people accidently not caring either about anything else.  


End file.
